Naruto: A new life
by Silvia Hirou
Summary: What if You just wake up one morning and find yourself in the Naruto world. What if you were a ninja and in the Naruto world everyone knows you like you lived there your whole life but you don't know what's going on because you lived in the human world all your life.Well that happen to me.I woke up n found myself in naruto world.possible Lemons in story.


**Warning:Story has like then dont read**

 **Oc bio**

 **name:Jaime uzamaki**

 **age:14**

 **height:5"5**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Siblings:Iruka-dad**

 **Bio;jaime is from the human world who wakes up on morning to find herself in the leaf doesn't know any type of jutsu or how to use watched naruto in the real world so she knows what will goes to get a mission and finds [protect bridge she takes the mission cause she knows exactly what's gonna has a major crush on is her chance to meet him**

I am in my house sleeping one night.i wake up in the morning to find that i'm not in y room.I then look out my window and saw i'm." not at home."Omg im in the leaf village" i squealed and went to my closet and saw that my clothes are different"Wow i got cool clothes" I putted shorts,a black tank,and blue shoes ones sasuke,sakura,and naruto wears.I then open my pouch and find kunais inside and puts the pouch on my belt and goes outside.

Naruto is running down the street and bumps into me

"oh,heyy.I'm sorry.i didn't see you there, got back from a mission"

I recognized the voice and looked up"Naruto' i accidently say outloud without knowing it.

"Oh hey jaime." Naruto Blushed a little"I didn't see you i didn't scare you'

I blushed a bit and thinks to self~he knows my name~ I uh didn't see you there

"My heading out on a mission'

"Huh" i looked all confused

"hey i think you forgot something" naruto said

""Huh for...got something" I looked so confused like i didn't know anything

"You forgot your headband"

"My headband"

"Hey Jaime you look confused"

"I uh" I rubbed the back of my neck"

" cool,guess you'll have to train extra hard today.'

"Train extra " u said

"A ninja never leaves their a symbol of what we stand by"

I tried to act like i knew what was going on"Oh sorry bout that.i forgot" i faked a smile"So i'm a ninja"

" wouldn't you be? you wake up on the wrong side of bed today' naruto asked

"im not like the wrong"I started to sweat"Umm how long have i been ninja"

" must of hit your head or 're a chunin like me"

~I'M A CHUNIN NO WAY"oh uh right i uh hehe.

"So you going on a you gonna relax at the hot springs or something."

"Well i was thinking of going on a mission" I say ~mm hot springs sound nice~"You wanna come with me Naruto"

Naruto blushes"Uh has to protect you.I uh mean i don't want you to get hurt."

"Then lets go" Me and Naruto walk over to hokage and looks at the mission lists.I was looking at the D rank missions when a C rank mission catches my paper says "Be body guards for a bride builder" ~Yes Haku not dead yet~ "I'm getting this one" Me and Naruto go outside"Naruto lets gather the rest of the squad."

"I thought we were doing it alone" Naruto has a disappointed look on face.

"This one s a group mission."

"Aright" Naruto gathers the rest of the squad meets at my all have our bags everyone got here we all went to the gate to meet the bridge builder.

 **~A while later in vs Zabuza~**

Zabuza was leaning against a tree all wet"But you see the future" I knew what was gonna happen so I got prepared.

"Yes i is your last battle...Ever" right after Kakashi said those words Two needles hit Zabuza in the fell to the floor as if he was dead.I turned my head fast and sa a boy with a mask on land on a branch on the tree.

"You where was his last battle" I knew who the boy was Haku. Zabuza's checked Zabuza for a pulse and got nothing.

Me and my squad was standing was about to take a step forward when I putted my arm out to the side to prevent Naruto from passing"Naruto don't." Then i looked up at Haku"That must be a tracker ninja."

"That's right.I been tracking Zabuza down for a while waitting for this moment." Haku jumped down to Zabuza and grabbed him"This body is full of secrets.I must remove them so no one can get them." Then Haku and Zabuza disappeared.

 **~A couple days later on bridge in middle of fight~**

We were in the middle of a battle.I dashed at Haku with my chidori but haku threw needles at neeldes hit me causing me to chidori haku made his hand signs"demonic crystrallized ice mirrors."Then mirrors surrounded got into the mirrors and threw needles at me.I got hit by the he trew more an i got hit.I was then on one knee.I he mirrors ent had made a chidori and was going to attack saw and got infront of zabuza and took the hit instead.


End file.
